Mas Alla de Todo
by MissBlack07
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Bella es abandonada por segunda vez? ¿Y si logra convertirse en vampiro por sus propios medios? El recuentro de Bella y Edward... mal summary, gran historia por delante
1. Prefacio

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Prefacio**

Llore, llore tanto que todo el maquillaje se me corrió. Todo el tiempo gastado de Alice y Rosalie, me iban a matar, ¿pero que importaba ya? Si no lo tenía a él, prefería morir.

Igualmente jamás las volvería a ver, se iban con el. Estaba claro, como la primera vez, seguí llorando, limpiándome inútilmente, enchastrándome mas ¿Pero que importaba como estuviera?, ¿Qué importaba si estaba con ese costoso vestido azul todo arrugado y roto?, ¿Qué importaba si tenia el maquillaje corrido, mis palmas y mi cara con pequeñas cortadas y mi pelo todo alborotado? Nada, si el se fue, mi corazón se fue con él, y ahora me encontraba sola. Llore en ese bosque por horas, cuando anocheció, intente encontrar el camino a casa, logrando que me perdiera mas, y seguía llorozando.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, mi padre y los chicos quileutes no me encontrarían.

1


	2. Lágrimas de Sangre

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Lágrimas de Sangre**

Habíamos ido a su casa, todo trascurría con normalidad y luego de una intensa sesión de juguemos a Barbie Bella por parte de Rosalie y Alice había quedado perfecta.

Estaba sentada en el sillón blanco del salón esperando a Edward y mientras jugaba con Emmett, que recibía de vez en cuando, cuando se le iba la mano, algún rezongo por parte de Rosalie o alguna amenaza de muerte por parte de Alice, si osaba (palabras textuales de ellas) desacomodarme un solo pelo de mi complicado moño. No estaba nada a gusto, con ese costoso vestido azul de Gucci, con los zapatos con demasiado taco para mi poca habilidad para andar en algo que tuviera un taco mayor a 2 centímetros.

El llego vestido a la perfección y me olvide de respirar, de nuevo. Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar suspirar como una colegiala. Todo iba como la seda, para variar. Era nuestro aniversario y lo festejaríamos con un pic-nic a la luz de la luna, Alice sin querer me lo dijo, en un arrebato de emoción.

Fuimos, el como siempre me cargo con suma delicadeza, para poder ir más rápido. Llegamos a nuestro claro. Sonreí, todo estaba perfecto, la luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar dándole un toque de calidez. El mantel estaba ubicado en el centro del claro, y perfectamente (como todo en el) estaba colocada la mesa, con un plato y una copa de cristal, lleno de algo que supuse que era champagne. Reí encantada

-Todo es tan tú- dije y el se rió conmigo

-Vamos- dijo con impaciencia- Que se te enfriara la comida- me llevo de la mano, luego de la fantástica cena que el mismo preparo, nos tiramos a ver las estrellas y ahí fue donde mi perfecto mundo se fue barranca abajo.

-Bella- me llamo mientras yo jugaba con mi anillo de compromiso

-¿Si?- le pregunte con la voz sumamente dulce

-Nos vamos- me pare y lo mire

-¿¡Ya!?- lo mire asombrada- ¿Y el plan de la boda y después el accidente que sufriríamos en nuestra luna de miel?- Estaba encantada de irme con el, pero tirar al tacho tantos meses de planificación

-No Bella- me miro y yo lo mire confusa- Yo y mi familia nos vamos- mis lagrimas comenzaron a fluir como una catarata

-No, por favor, otra vez no- le roge con la voz cortada

-Bella es lo mejor- lo mire incrédula

-SABES QUE NO LO ES EDWARD- le grite victima de un ataque de histeria, no podía hacerme lo MISMO no otra vez, no lo soportaría- YO… YO… NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI- lo tome por los hombros y trataba de sacudirlo- NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR OTRA VEZ- le grite llorando- Simplemente no puedo…- me caí en mis rodillas

-Lo siento… no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es- empecé a reír, con una risa que rayaba la locura, me miro con tristeza- Lo siento mucho…- su voz era un murmullo- Simplemente no puedo hacerle eso a tu alma- lo mire

-¿MI ALMA?- grite de nuevo- QUEDTELA ES TODA TUYA, NO LA NECESITO- sentí todo el rimel corrido- NO LA NECESITO SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ- me miro- No la quiero si tu no estas a mi lado…- empezó a caminar hacia atrás

-Lo siento mucho…- y empezó a distanciarse de mi, mis torpes pies lo seguían, el era mi vida y sin el simplemente volvería a mi neblina, tal como la ultima vez

-ME MORIRE SIN TI EDWARD- sentí una brisa y sabia que había desaparecido, corrí torpemente atrás de el, arañando y destrozando el vestido contra las ramas de los árboles. ¿Por qué fue tan cruel? ¿Por que de esta manera? Todo iba maravillosamente bien

-MADITO SEAS EDWARD CULLEN- grite a la nada y me desplome llorando.

Llore, llore tanto que todo el maquillaje se me corrió. Todo el tiempo gastado de Alice y Rosalie, me iban a matar, ¿pero que importaba ya? Si no lo tenía a él, prefería morir. Igualmente jamás las volvería a ver, se iban con el. Estaba claro, como la primera vez, seguí llorando, limpiándome inútilmente, enchastrándome mas ¿Pero que importaba como estuviera?, ¿Qué importaba si estaba con ese costoso vestido azul todo arrugado y roto?, ¿Qué importaba si tenia el maquillaje corrido, mis palmas y mi cara con pequeñas cortadas y mi pelo todo alborotado? Nada, si el se fue, mi corazón se fue con él, y ahora me encontraba sola. Llore en ese bosque por horas, cuando anocheció, intente encontrar el camino a casa, logrando que me perdiera mas, y seguía llorozando.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, mi padre y los chicos quileutes no me encontrarían.

Vi esos dos ojos violetas, mirándome sorprendidos, me resultaban vagamente familiares, pero en el vació que me encontraba ya no era capaz de recordar nada. Porque el recordar duele, pero esos ojos, son tan familiares

-¿Heidi?- le pregunte al aire, solo conocía a una vampiresa con un color de ojos semejantes

-¿Isabella?- se acerco- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me miro- ¿Dónde están los Cullen?- al escuchar esto no pude mas que ponerme a llorar, la vampiresa, una de las Vulturi, esa familia imperial, me quedo mirando sin saber que hacer

-Heidi- dije en un susurro muy bajo, pero lo suficiente alto para que su oído lo escuchara- ¿Me puedes llevar a Italia?- la mire a los ojos, mi única esperanza era convertirme en una inmortal y esperarlo a que regrese a mi, tal vez si me convertiría por otra forma que no sea su familia, volvería.

-Claro…- me miro dudosa- Pero lo tengo que consultar con Félix y Jane- se rió por lo bajo- Félix… dulzura ven… no sabes a quien me encontré- su voz fue apenas un murmullo. Pero a los pocos segundos Jane y Félix se encontraban alli, tan inminentes y escalofriantes como la ultima vez que los vi.

-¿Qué pasa Heidi?- pregunto Jane con voz aburrida

-Es que los Cullen no cumplieron con su tratado- Félix se rió, a la vista de una buena pelea- Pero ese no es el problema- un silencio casi total a no ser por mi respiración y mis latidos, y ahí fue cuando Jane y Félix me vieron

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo Félix

-Bueno… se arregla fácil Heidi- dijo Jane con desprecio- La matamos y punto final- la mire con terror

-Esto… Jane… no creo que al amo Aro le guste eso- las vampiresas se quedaron mirando una a la otra, hasta que Jane se dio por vencida

-Es verdad, que le vio algo importante- dice Félix rompiendo ese silencio- Supongo que debemos llevarla a Italia y ahí los amos decidirán su futuro, su sonrisa maligna logro que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte del miedo y me arrepentí de encontrarme con Heidi y hacerle esa petición.

Rece por que Aro, Cayo y Marco le gustara la idea de que formara parte de su guardia, porque sino seria el final de toda existencia. Y suponiendo que Edward me amara, seria el final de la suya también.

Llegamos a Italia en un par de horas, sin en apuro de la ultima vez que emprendí un vuelvo a Italia, la piel se me erizo en pensar solo en eso. Estaba con tres vampiros y yendo a lo que podía ser el final de mi existencia o el principio de una nueva.

Me quede dormida, y cuando desperté ya estaba en el castillo apunto de entrar donde se encontraban Cayo, Aro y Marco. Entre, luego de Jane, Heidi y Félix

-¿Qué me has traído Heidi?- pregunto Aro curioso- Es raro que hayan venido antes de tiempo, supongo que han terminando el trabajo rápido- sonrío

-Si Amo, el trabajo fue resuelto fácilmente- dijo Jane con un tono de admiración enfermizo.

-Pero Amo… vinimos por otra cosa- dijo Heidi apartándose a un lado y dejándome a la vista.

-Vaya… vaya… si es Bella- Aro me sonrío- ¿Pero por que sigue humana?

-Los Cullen la han abandonado- dijo Félix riéndose

-Oh… ya veo… supongo que tendré que hablar con Carlisle sobre este tema

-Amo... la humana pidió que la transformáramos- dijo Heidi y los ojos de Aro se posaron en los míos

-¿Eso es verdad Bella?- yo no pude mas que asentir- Bueno… en ese caso… lo haremos- dijo aplaudiendo. Los otros dos vampiros asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon

-Te dejaremos hacerlo eso a ti Aro- le dijo Cayo y se retiro.

De eso ya han pasador 68 años, aunque ahora mi "familia" no era igual que la que tuve en su momento, los quería demasiado.

Aro era como un tío divertido, o por lo menos era así para mí. Cayo y Marco eran como mis jefes, Alec era mi pequeño hermano menor aunque técnicamente era mucho más viejo que yo. Heidi era mi Alice, aunque sin el querido Barbie Bella, le contaba todo de mi vida nueva, pero nunca le conté sobre que me paso con los Cullen. Félix era mi hermano grande, que siempre me protegía y me hace, bromas muchas bromas. Jane, Jane era Jane, me odiaba ya que era la otra predilecta de Aro, asíque desde el primer momento me odio, ya que ella la transformo Félix, intente ser amiga de ella, pero perdí esa esperanza hace años. Y Demetri, era el que me calmaba cada día, le quiero un montón y se que el también.

Aquí todos le tienen fobia al amor, desde lo de Cayo, la muerte de su amada esposa lo dejo como un muerto en vida, y yo sabía exactamente como se sentía.

Y mi vida transcurría tranquilamente como todo estos años, a la mañana jugaba con Alec, a la tarde iba con la guardia generalmente con Demetri, Félix y Jane hacer alguna misión, al atardecer buscaba alimento en el bosque que había a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, ya que me mantenía fiel a la dieta "vegetariana". En la noche hasta el amanecer Demetri me contaba historias de la antigua Grecia o de Egipto en unos de los balcones del castillo. Esto fue hasta ese día

-Bella buen trabajo- sonreí satisfecha por el cumplido de Marco, Demetri y yo habíamos logrado acabar con 5 vampiros que amenazaban con mostrar su verdadera naturaleza frente a unos humanos

-Bella querida ¿Podrías llamar a Jane, Alec y Félix?- me pregunto Aro entrando con su mujer

-Claro Amo Aro- hice una pequeña reverencia

-Bella llámame Aro por favor- me pidió antes que me retirara

-Como usted diga Aro- dije solemnemente y me fui riendo. Camine por los pasillos buscando a dos de mis vampiros favoritos

-Ya Jane sabes que eso no funciona conmigo- dije cuando intentaba usar mi poder conmigo, ya era cansador- Aro te llama, ya sabes donde encontrarlo- dije con voz monótona y seguí mi búsqueda. Vi el pequeño cuerpo de Alec y corrí hacia el, me tire encima de el riendo

-Bella- se quejo, parándose- Hermana bruta- dijo con voz de niño pequeño. Adoraba cuando hacia eso

-Hermanito, Aro te espera- dije sonriéndole y sacando la lengua

-¡Vaya!- sonrío entusiasmado- Es rarísimo que los amos me asignen misiones- se fue entusiasmado. Una caminata corta por los pasillos y me encontré a Félix, que como de costumbre estaba besándose apasionadamente (diciéndolo sutilmente) con Heidi

-Hey pareja apasionada- dije apoyándome en la pared contraria- Aro esta buscando a Félix, asíque Heidi déjalo ir- dije riéndome y yendo a mi cuarto, estaba segura que Heidi me vendría con el chisme de la misión que le mandaron a su pareja.

4


	3. Luz de Luna

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Antes de empezar el capitulo quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews, sinceramente pensé que el fanfic iba a ser un fracaso, pero muchísimas gracias!! Me alegraron el día :D**

**Ahora si empieza el capitulo 2!**

**Luz de Luna**

Me tire en mi cama y a los pocos minutos sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Pasa Heidi- dije alegremente- ¿Y cual es la súper misión?- pregunte ansiosa de saber

-Bueno Bella- dijo nerviosa- Yo en realidad no te puedo decir… Porque le prohibieron a Félix hablar de eso- me decepcione- Pero Aro me pidió que te dijera que tienes que ir al claro- la mire sorprendida- Y que esperes ahí, hasta nuevas ordenes- ¿Qué diablos quera Aro que haga en el claro?

-Heidi ayúdame a elegir que me puedo poner- había tomado la manía de cada vez que salía cambiarme la ropa

-Pues usa tu vestido blanco- dijo con una sonrisa- Nunca lo estrenaste- me recordó

-Es verdad- saque al vestido de mi closet- Hola vestidito, llego tu momento- y con eso me lo puse. Era un vestido ligero, que me llegaba a la rodilla. Me enamore a primera vista cuando lo vi en una tienda, se veía tan puro y elegante, era perfecto para una caminata por la playa. Sonreí- ¿Qué tal?- le pregunte a Heidi

-Perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa y así me marche de mi cuarto, camino al claro, donde generalmente iba con Alec para hablar de nuestras cosas. Llegue y la luz de la luna bañaba al claro, un recuerdo doloroso me llego, de la ultima vez que estuve con el. Me senté en el columpio que había allí, en el borde del claro. Y entre en una especie de trance, recordando mis memorias, utilizando mi poder.

Porque yo tenía la habilidad de poder ver las memorias de un vampiro, con solo tocarlo. Memorias que el mismo no recordaba, como las humanas. Por esto yo a las mías las recordaba con claridad, aunque me dolía recordarlo a él. No podía evitarlo, el era y fue toda mi vida. Afecto tanto mi existencia que era imposible no recordarlo, intentaba solo tener conmigo los buenos momentos. Pero escenarios como este, que me recordaban tanto esa vez, pegaban fuerte en mi corazón muerto y deseaba llorar o poder morir. Inmediatamente me arrepentía de solo pensar en ese hecho, ya que lo tenia que esperar, suspire y escuche lo que me rodeaba, y lentamente me columpiaba, como cuando era pequeña y estaba en un parque de Phoenix junto a Reneé, riéndonos las dos juntas. Y extrañe a mi madre y a mi padre.

Otro recuerdo llego a mi, el funeral de Reneé, yo estaba en las sombras mirando todo. Me podían reconocer y supuestamente yo estaba desaparecida, probablemente muerta. Me sentí tan culpable, ya que mi madre había muerto de depresión, y sabía que era por mi desaparición. En un momento me encontraba en otro funeral, lo reconocí fácilmente. Era el funeral de Phil, se había suicidado, su vida fue en picada luego de la muerte de Reneé y no lo pudo soportar más. Nunca entendí que tan importante era Phil en la vida de mi madre hasta ese momento, su amor a pesar de la diferencia de edad fue muy fuerte y la muerte de Phil era testigo de eso. Varios años pasaron después, para llegar a la muerte de Charlie, había muerto por un infarto, su viejo corazón ya no aguanto más y murió. Yo estaba en el cuarto de él cuando sucedió, le había pedido permiso a Aro para visitarlo y me lo permitió. Charlie antes de morir me vio por ultima vez y recuerdo sus palabras- ¿Bella hermosa eres tu?- luego de esto se río- Debo estar loco- continuo, yo no hablaba y desee ser capaz de llorar, mi alma me lo pedía- Bella siempre te ame, a ti y a tu madre- acerque mi rostro a el de él, me lo toco con su mano arrugada- Estas fría princesa- dijo riéndose, cerro los ojos y la muerte se lo llevo.

Pero como recuerdos malos vinieron, vinieron también los buenos. Como la boda de Jacob, aunque casi Sam me descubre, pude presenciar la boda. Fue hermosa. La chica se llamaba Elizabeth, era preciosa, con su piel morena, y unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Vi que Jacob estaba sumamente enamorado de ella, y sonreí. Por lo menos a él, la vida le sonrío. La chica me recordó cuando yo era una torpe humana, porque al llegar al altar se tropezó, pero ágilmente Jacob la atrapo antes que tocara piso. Y desde ese día no supe nada más de mi mejor amigo.

Abrí los ojos y vi que la luna se había movido de su lugar, calcule que habían pasado un par de horas. Cuando una esencia me golpeo, una que antes no había en ese lugar. No era de humano, imposible que un humano tenga un olor tan dulzón. Definitivamente era de vampiro, enseguida me puse en guardia. Nunca se sabía si podía ser amigo o enemigo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hasta aquí este capitulo!!! ¿Quién podrá ser este vampiro? (música de suspenso) espero que les haya gustado!!! Aunque es corto, bastante jejeje, a mi me gusto como quedo (pero la opinión es suya). Podemos ver un poco de la vida de los otros personajes desde que Bella se marcho.**

**Besotes**

**MissBlack**


	4. Cuanto Tiempo

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo recién salidito del horno! Pero antes de continuar…**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, que me hacen seguir esta historia! Espero que le guste este capitulo. Les recomiendo escuchar In my Place de ColdPlay, me hizo recordar mucho a la situación de Bella.**

**Cuanto Tiempo…**

Estaba en posición, lista para atacar si era necesario. Poco a poco el vampiro se fue descubriendo de su lugar, poco a poco fui reconociendo su aroma. Y un recuerdo golpeo mi mente, pero era imposible. Cuando por fin salio de la oscuridad y mis ojos lo pudieron ver, relaje un poco mi posición. Y quede sin habla, en shock.

-Tu…- dije en un susurro, él me quedo mirando, le basto unos pocos segundos para reconocerme, se acerco con paso ágil, tomo mi rostro en sus frías manos

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que me dijo, no podía parar de ver sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos del mismo color que el mío. Suspire

-68 años- dije y me separe de él- 68 años tuvieron que pasar- le recriminaba, cada vez separándome mas de el- 68 MALDITOS AÑOS- grite fuera de mi- Y ME RECRIMINAS PORQUE- una sonrisa cínica cubrió mi rostro, no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba liberar todo ese dolor que me acompaño en estos años.

-Bella… yo…- lo mire, y fue una de esas miradas que pueden llegar a matar

-Simplemente… cállate- de donde salía toda esta ira, no sabia y tampoco me interesaba -Vas hablar solo cuando te lo diga ¿Entiendes?- soné tan malvada que me di miedo a mi misma- Me transforme en esto, para esperarte- me reí- Siempre supe que al final volverías- mi voz se fue tornando melancólica y cada vez habla mas bajo- Pero nunca supuse que serian 68 años- me sentí abandonada- Pensé que Alice lo vería- llorozé- Y… pensé… pensé… que jamás me dejarías- tomo mi mano y yo lo aparte- Pero sabes que Edward- hace tanto que no decía su nombre, que quemo mis cuerdas vocales- Yo… yo… ahora estoy bien…- me reí- Simplemente bien…- lo mire a los ojos- ¿Por qué volviste?- nos quedamos mirando en un silencio incomodo.

-Bella se que no tengo perdón de Dios- estaba siendo tan cauteloso conmigo, como si fuera aquella humana que una vez fui, que me hizo enojar- Pero, no podía dejar que cometieras ese error- lo mire y le iba a reprochar eso- Déjame terminar por favor- cerré mi boca- En tus sueños nombrabas a Jacob tan seguido que pensé que te habías arrepentido de estar conmigo- lo mire asombrada, nunca creyó todas mis palabras de amor- Y… con el tenias la oportunidad de ser normal, de tener una vida como humana y yo sentí que estorbaba, tu no necesitabas ser una criatura de cuentos así que me marche- suspiro- Después de que te deje en ese claro, corrí sin pensar y no pare, me perdí y no me importo, sentía tanto odio hacia mi mismo por el sufrimiento que te haría pasar pero era por tu bien, al final me olvidarías. Sentía tanto asco de lo que era, que por 16 años no tuve contacto con nadie- me miro- No podía olvidarte, pero no quería estorbar en tu vida- sonrío- Tire mi celular por alguna ciudad de Brasil asilándome del mundo, recorrí el mundo en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir mínimamente bien conmigo mismo- tomo mi rostro en sus manos- Vi tantas bellezas en el mundo, pero nada comparada a la tuya. Nada se comparaba a tu adorable sonrojo, a tu hermoso corazón latiendo y yo en una parte me sentía bien por no haberte robado tu humanidad Bella, pero no compensaba mi dolor- me miro con tristeza- Cuando volví, Alice me dijo que habías desaparecido la misma noche que nos fuimos y que hacia 16 años que estabas en ese estado. Desaparecida- susurro la ultima palabra con tanto dolor que llego a mi alma- Pero también me dijo que Jacob había huido de su hogar- sonrío- Y rece para que te hubiera encontrado, y que los dos estuvieran juntos, como la madre naturaleza quería que estuvieran- acaricio mi rostro con su dedo pulgar- Entonces nos llego la noticia de la muerte de Reneé, a las pocas semanas nos enteramos del suicidio de Phil, para después enterarnos que Jacob se iba a casar- nos quedamos mirando por escasos segundos de silencio- Pero no contigo. Ahí emprendimos una búsqueda, una larga búsqueda, Alice no veía tu futuro, pero tenia la esperanza de que estabas viva en alguna parte, pero no teníamos pistas, mas de las muertes de tus seres amados, nadie te vio viva nunca mas y al final te dimos por muerta- intento acercarme a el, pero me aleje- Y vine con los Vulturi a cumplir lo que una vez te dije ¿Recuerdas?- Como no recordarlo, recordaba cada palabra. Le tome la mano y lo lleve conmigo al mismo escenario, hace tantos años atrás.

Estábamos los dos en el sillón de la casa de mi padre- Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti- puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño- Aunque no estaba seguro sobre como hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían… así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis- aquí adelante un poco mis recuerdos, para llegar a la parte que quería, la que decía sus intenciones. Ya los dos sabíamos perfectamente quien eran los Vulturis

-De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis- continuo Edward- No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos- aun oír sus pensamientos de suicidio en el pasado, me dolían como la primera vez que lo oí.

Volvimos al claro, el estaba deslumbrado- Bella ¿este es uno de tus poderes?- yo solamente asentí

-Parte de ellos- dije sonriendo de lado, nos quedamos mirando en silencio de nuevo

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?- me pregunto

-Bueno… yo… Edward… no puedo irme- me quedo mirando intrigado- Como tu, en su momento pensaste en los Vulturi como una opción, yo también lo hice en su momento- el horror cruzo sus facciones y sin necesidad de su don, pude descifrar que pensaba.

-¿Por qué BELLA?- grito enfurecido- Ahora estas con ellos de por vida. ¡NO HAY MANERA DE ALEJARSE DE LOS VULTURI!- lo mire seria

-Lo se Edward- sonreí de lado- Pero no es solo eso…- me miro callado- Tengo una vida aquí Edward- acaricie su dulce rostro- Ya no soy la misma Bella de antes- sonreí melancólicamente- Se podría decir que tengo una familia y amigos-

-¿Y nosotros que Bella?- me pregunto acercándome mas a el

-Ustedes me abandonaron Edward- dije en un susurro- Y otra familia me acogió como suya- pedí nuevamente por el poder de llorar. De sacarme la angustia llorando.- Lo siento Edward no puedo irme así como así- me aleje- Supongo que esta era la orden de Aro…- dije riéndome- Creo que Alice y tu familia llegaron un poco antes que tu. Si quieres verlos sígueme, se el camino al castillo- me siguió en completo silencio, pero esta vez no era incomodo. Apenas atravesamos las puertas del castillo Heidi nos recibió

-¡Bella querida! Demoraste- me regaño- Edward- dijo educadamente- Aro nos esta esperando- asentí con la cabeza, tome de su mano y la seguí. Entramos al gran salón donde estaban los Cullen, mis amos y el resto de la guardia.

-Demoraron más de lo pensado- dijo Marco

-Eso es lo de menos Marco- dijo Aro- Por lo menos Edward vio a Bella- sonrío- Me hubiera desagradado matar a Edward- simplemente me sorprendía la facilidad de mi amo Aro en hablar de esos temas. Siempre parecía un niño en una dulcería.

-Edward- una pequeña mancha negra se tiro encima de el- No hagas nunca mas eso- le regaño como una madre y pude ver que era Alice- Gracias al cielo que tengo el don que tengo- giro sobre sus talones y corrió abrazarme- Bella- dijo abrazándome- Mil perdones, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre confiar en este cabeza de chorlito- dijo señalando a Edward- Pero puedo ver que Heidi hizo en estos años un buen trabajo- no paraba de hablar y me estaba aturdiendo, era demasiado para mi- Ella me dejo ver tu ropero- no paraba de hablar, estaba acostumbrada a Aro o a Félix que eran unas cotorras locas, pero Alice era demasiado- ¡Ay Bella estoy tan feliz de verte!- hasta que gracias a dios Esme paro su verborrea.

-Alice, cariño, creo que estas muy nerviosa, ve con Jasper por favor- y esta enseguida fue con su esposo. La atmosfera se sintió mas tranquila, obviamente una falsa tranquilidad creada por el don de Jasper. Salude a cada uno de los Cullen, y me dirigí a Aro

-¿Me puedo retirar?- lo mire con suplica

-Claro Bella querida- señalo a Demetri y Alec- Por favor acompáñela- fueron tan visibles los celos de Edward, pero no me importaron. Deje que Demetri tomara mi cintura y me dirigiera a la puerta

-Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alec, mirándome seriamente y tomando mi mano. Su rostro era tan dulce, como su preocupación por mí

-Claro hermanito- intente sonreír, aunque no lo logre y no lo engañe dejo de preguntar pero no soltó mi mano y internamente se lo agradecí. Para estar mejor solo necesitaba pensar en los hechos ocurridos, pero en soledad.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? A mi personalmente me encanto la historia de Edward, aunque… ¿Regresara Bella a sus brazos? Escucho opiniones, recibo tomatazos, pastelazos, algún Edward que otro! ;D**

**Besotes!**

**MissBlack**


	5. Charlas Pendientes I

**La Saga Crepúsculo perteneces a Stephanie Meyer**

**No saben el sorpeson que me encontré cuando abrí mi correo y vi tanto review, casi me caigo de la silla. Muchísimas gracias!! Y sin mas… les dejo el capitulo!**

**Charlas Pendientes**

Me despedí de Alec y hábilmente me separe de Demetri cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación. En la oscuridad busque mi Ipod, luego de encenderlo me tire en mi cama, cerré los ojos, estaba sonando Renaceré de SUM, unas de las primeras canciones en castellano que escuche luego de aprender ese idioma. Entre en mi estado de inconciencia, que era casi como soñar. Era parte de uno de mis poderes, el cual consistía en poder proteger las mentes de los demás y no solo la mía como cuando era humana, si quería podía proteger los pensamientos de todo el castillo, pero era demasiado agotador. Este poder me permitía hundirme en lo más profundo de mi mente, pero quedaba en un estado de sueño. Podía pasar días así, pero era peligroso porque podría no salir más de ese estado.

Estaba sobrepasando las opciones que tenia sobre Edward, los pros y los contras cuando me despertaron.

-Bella- sentí una voz la cual reconocí como la de Heidi- Ya despierta- dijo mas alto y sacudiéndome

-Heidi déjame- dije sumamente enojada y me voltee a verla. Solté un par de groserías al aire- ¿Qué pasa?- dije molesta, odiaba que me interrumpieran cuando navegaba por mi mente.

-Hace mucho tiempo que estas en estado inconciente Bella- dijo regañándome- Sabes que es malo que pases tiempo así- me miro- Te vuelves un ser totalmente antisocial y te pones muy arisca- dijo en tomándome el pelo, pero en parte era verdad.

-No seas exagerada- bufé- Solo fueron una o dos horas- dije acomodándome el cerquillo

-Claro- dijo Heidi en son de burla- Solo 36 horas y 35 minutos- me sorprendió que contara los minutos- Poco tiempo ¿no?- sonreí avergonzada- Ya no había santo que soportara a Alec. Estaba que se trepaba por las paredes el pobre chico- tomo aire, aunque no lo necesitaba- Ya estaba a punto de tirar la puerta. Decía que seguro ya estarías como un vegetal- era una broma que tenían conmigo, ya que cuando me hundía en la inconciencia, quedaba como un vegetal.

-Sabes que Alec exagera demasiado- dije reprochándole- Y no se a quien habrá copiado esa manía- la mire acusadoramente

-No se de que me hablas- miro hacia otro lado- Mejor salgamos, antes de que Alec y al resto le de un ataque- mire dudosa a la puerta

-Heidi…- dije en un susurro- Todavía no se que hacer con Edward- sonreí con culpa

-Tan solo…- dijo pensativamente- pasa tiempo con el- casi lo grito- Seguro que después algo se te ocurre- me sonrío- Dale tiempo al tiempo Bella. Ya veras que todo va a caer en su lugar- y con eso se retiro. Quede unos minutos pensativa, tal vez si solo estaba con el y los Cullen, de alguna manera todo volvería a su forma natural. Lo que estaba segura es de que todavía no lo perdonaría, tan fácilmente.

Salí del cuarto y me sorprendió ver a Demetri, Alec, Félix y los Cullen esperando fuera de mi habitación

-¿Qué tal tu siestita Bella?- pregunto riéndose Félix, pero antes de contestarle, tenia a un pequeño vampiro sacudiéndome como una muñeca de trapo.

-Bella como se te ocurra dormirte por tanto tiempo, te juro que te mato. ¿Te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba? Si hubiera tenido un corazón seguro que le daba un infarto. Eres una inconciente chica, sabes que es peligroso. Y yo necesito una hermanita para contarle todo lo que te cuento. Ósea casi me matas ¿lo entiendes?- y siguió así, pero perdí la noción de lo que decía a los cinco segundos de su cháchara.

-Si, si, Alec- le decía- ALEC YA PARA- y paro- Ya entendí Alec, no necesitabas sacudirme tanto- dije algo molesta

-Lo siento Bella- lo abrase- Pero me preocupaste- me reí

-Lo note- lo despeine y me miro enojado- No pude resistirme- sonreí- ¿Verdad Félix?- dije riéndome, desde que Félix me enseño hacerle eso a Alec, nunca pude parar, amaba desordenarle los cabellos, uno porque se enojaba de sobremanera y dos se veía tan adorable. Alec miro con miedo a Félix que se le acercaba.

-Félix tu sabes que no quieres hacer eso- retrocedía con cada paso que Félix se le acercaba- Bella te mato- dijo mirándome y yo me reí encantada- No, no, no, Félix quédate ahí- dijo y entro a gritar cuando vio a la gran masa de músculos que representaba Félix arrojándosele encima, cosa que cualquiera gritaría. Lo que paso a continuación, fue que el mamut (Félix) dejo casi noqueado a mi querido hermanito. Posiciono su cuerpo y su fuerza para que Alec no pudiera escapar y luego paso a despeinarlo a su placer personal, luego de unos minutos y varias quejas del enano (Alec) lo soltó. Bufando y maldiciendo intento peinarse, entre manazo y manazo a su cabellera, mientras la intentaba tener como antes del ataque del mamut, me lanzaba miradas asesinas. Los Cullen fueron espectadores de este extraño show, mientras Heidi le explicaba que esto sucedía casi diariamente, y siempre eran por mi culpa. Sino Félix se olvidaría de torturar al pobre Alec, y seguramente después de esto, me tocaría recibir una broma por parte del enano. Y esto era moneda corriente en el castillo.

-¿Qué me vas hacer enanito?- me reí- Ya se te acabaron todas las bromas posibles chico- le saque la lengua- Además tengo al lector de mentes- señale a Edward y este me miro sorprendido que lo tomara en cuenta- Seguro cuando planees tu venganza yo ya la sabre- lo mire con superioridad

-Me ganaste en eso Bella- me señalo con su dedo índice- Pero este no es el fin- y ofendido se fue a su habitación.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- me pido Edward

-Claro- sonreí y lo seguí, hasta la habitación la cual supuse que Aro les había dado a los Cullen- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunte con amabilidad

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ay! Mil perdones por haber dejado el capitulo tan corto, iba a ser mas largo, pero estos últimos dos días no me pude sentar a escribir. En fin, les iba a dejar este capitulo minúsculo (no tengo perdón de dios) porque una señora, bajita, rubia y de ojos celestes cuya profesión es ser docente de física, decidió mandarme a examen. Y en los 10 próximos días, lo único que voy a tener tiempo para pensar es en física… espero que sepan disculparme! Pero les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser largo ¿vale?**

**Besotes**

**MisBlack**


	6. Charlas Pendientes II

**La maravillosa saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Decidí comportarme como una escritora decente, ya estudie todo lo estudiado, me tome un recreo para que pueda escribir. Con mi mp3 con sus respectivos auriculares en mi oreja (así la musa viene con todo) y frente al World. Sin mas cháchara el capitulo…**

**Charlas Pendientes II**

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunte con la sonrisa mas amable de mi repertorio, pero en esto llega Jane

-Oye Bella- inmediatamente me voltee, era increíble que Jane me dirigiera la palabra, ¡Se acercaba el fin del mundo! Y eso se reflejaba en todas las caras de los habitantes del casillo que conocían la relación "Bella-Jane"-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- definitivamente si lo otro me sorprendió, esto me shockeo.

-Edward… ¿te importa?- le pregunte, aunque mi charla con Edward era de suma importancia, no me iba a perder lo que me dijera Jane. Mire a Edward con suplica que el supo interpretar excelentemente

-No me importa Bella- sonreí agradecida- Ve, luego hablaremos- dirigí toda mi atención a Jane y la seguí hasta su habitación.

Aunque parezca surrealista en 68 años de vivir en el castillo nunca había puesto un pie en la habitación de Jane. Siempre me la imagine lúgubre, algo gore, reflejando su personalidad. Pero en ese mismísimo instante me di cuenta, lo poco que sabia de la vida de Jane. Su habitación era de un rosa pálido atravesado horizontalmente por una línea de un violeta gastado, la decoración era sumamente sobria. Como de una dama de 1830, pero con toques modernos. Los muebles antiguos que eran su cama, su ropero y las dos mesitas de luz a ambos lados de la cama, combinaban perfectamente con los cuadros de arte moderno. Los cuales siempre tenían la tonalidad del cuarto (rosa y violeta).

-Tú dirás- dije después de varios minutos en silencio, sentí que se puso nerviosa y no necesitaba el don de Jasper para saberlo

-Yo… realmente es difícil Bella- dijo sonriéndome como pidiéndome perdón- Pero en 68 años nunca hemos hablado- la mire- Ya se que es por mi culpa… pero soy un ser demasiado celoso- se río de si misma

-Oh… ya comprendo- me reí con ella- Si es por lo de Aro…- pero antes de poder terminar me cortó

-¡Oh! No… no es Aro- se río- Aunque al principio si- admitió avergonzada- Pero siempre supe que algún momento mí lugar como su "predilecta" lo ocuparía alguien más- me sonrío. Eso me dejo pensativa, si no era Aro, ¿podría ser Alec?

-Entonces es por Alec- dije con suma seguridad- Yo intente mil veces que no me dijera hermano- se río, esto ya me estaba sacando la paciencia.

-Tampoco es Alec- me sonrío con dulzura, una que jamás imagine que tendría- Ya estoy acostumbrada que llame hermanos hasta las cucarachas del castillo- en eso tenia razón, Alec era capaz de decir que las cucarachas eras sus hermanas, demasiado cariñoso era ese chico a veces. Me estruje el cerebro tanteando de pensar de quien podría ser el causantes de los celos de Jane. Esto se estaba volviendo mas complicado que un ejercicio de física que tenia que resolver cuando era humana.

-Me rindo- dije, exhausta ya de pensar

-Es…- quedo varios segundos callados y yo no era de las personas que conservaban su paciencia fácilmente- Demetri- quede asombrada

-¿De…De…Demetri?- la ultima persona que tenia en mi lista- ¿Te gusta?- lo admito, esa pregunta sonó como si la hubiera formulando una niña de cuatro años

-Si…- la voz de Jane fue un murmullo y yo me reí

-No me mal interpretes- le pedí por la risa- Pero Demetri y yo solo somos amigos- le sonreí- Aquí todo el mundo sabe que me vuelve loca es ese vampiro de ojos dorados- Jane se río conmigo- Se me a ocurrido una excelente idea- exclame entusiasmada

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?- exclamo tan entusiasmada como yo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría compartiendo planes con Jane y nos estaríamos riendo como amigas intimas, le hubiera dicho que dejara de soñar despierto.

-¿Qué te parece si le planto en la cabecita de Demetri la idea de que este contigo?- le sonreí esperanzada

-Bella- dijo con sus ojos mostrando emoción-¿En serio harías eso por mi?- me reí

-Claro- le sonreí- Mi segunda cosa favorita en el mundo es oficiar de casamentera- nos reímos un rato.

-Bella…- dijo cuando paro de reír

-¿Si Jane?- la mire con curiosidad

-¿Te gustaría saber mi historia?- aplaudí de la emoción y Jane se río ante ese gesto- Pero tienes que explicarme bien como es tu don, ese el de las memorias- sonreí encantada.

-¿Jane tu recuerdas tu vida humana?- ya que ella me hacia este favor yo se lo iba a recomenzar

-No recuerdo nada- dijo con tristeza

-Vale, pues mira como tu sabes lo que voy hacer- dije pausadamente, mientras ambas nos sentábamos en la cama de Jane- Voy a necesitar que te relajes ¿vale?- ella afirmo con la cabeza- Se me dificulta si el vampiro esta enterado, hace que su subconsciente levante una barrera que hace un poco mas difícil mi trabajo- me reí- Es mas fácil cuando viene de sorpresa- cerré los ojos- Ahora Jane, vas a cerrar tus ojos, me vas a tomar las manos- sentí sus manos sujetadas con firmeza en las mías- Y te vas a relajar- dije con una voz suave- Va a ser como entrar en un sueño, no te asustes, al principio es raro, pero si te asustas perderemos todo- me apretó un poco la mano, y empecé mi trabajo. Bucee por las memorias de Jane hasta llegar a los recuerdos humanos, decidí que una semana antes de su transformación le daría bastante información de su vida humana. Nos encontrábamos en Italia, a mi parecer la edad media. Se veía a Jane con su hermano Alec jugando en la puerta de su casa, algo que no notaban los jóvenes era de las horribles miradas de desprecio que les mandaba las personas del pueblo. Jane reprimió un grito al darse cuenta de este detalle

-Dios…- susurro- Nunca pensé que nos odiaran de una manera tan gratuita- dijo con horror y se acerco a su hermano- Alec eras tan hermoso de humano- me sonrío- Nunca me puedo acordar quien es el que nos transformo- se río- ¿Luego me lo puedes mostrar?- asentí con la cabeza

-Pero primero…- dije- Podrías conocer a tus padres- Jane con esa idea casi se cuelga de la ventana. Percibí que su pecho comenzó a vibrar, reclamando las lágrimas que jamás llegarían.

-Son tan parecidos a nosotros- dijo mirando a su madre, que era el calco viviente de ella, en cambio se veía que su padre era fuerte, y Alec apuntaba hacia ese camino.- Se ve que nos amaban- sonrío- Pero estoy segura que por dentro están enfermos- la mire con asombro- ¿Tu no te sentirías mal si ves que tus dos hijos, la sangre de tu sangres es despreciada, odiada de esta forma?- tenia un buen punto, yo llegaría a la locura, pero su madre lo disimulaba bien. Se le notaba cansada.

-Bella… quiero ir al día de mi transformación- me pidió, rebusque entre sus recuerdos y llegue a ese día. La cabaña que estaba ante nosotras hace minutos, ahora árida en llamas. Se veía los dos cuerpos de los padres de Jane y en el centro del pueblo se sentían los gritos de dos jóvenes. Jane y yo nos miramos y corrimos hacia allí. Los tenían a ambos y los llevaban a una gran hoguera.

-Maten a los hijos de Satanás- se escucho claramente, entre tanto griterío

-Desde que vinieron aquí la mala suerte abunda en nuestras tierras- otro grito se hizo presente, y me dio asco de cómo culpaban a dos jóvenes de su mala suerte.

En las sobras pude ver una sombra y se la señale a Jane

-Mi creador- dijo en un susurro y nos acercamos, pero el recuerdo de Jane no permitía ver bien quien era. Nos giramos hacia la hoguera, cuando casi los iban a quemar vivos, el vampiro salio de la niebla, junto a una guardia, distrayendo a los aldeanos y llevándose a Jane y Alec. Lo vi claramente, era Aro. Nadie mas que Aro.

-Ya esta bien Bella- y justo después de que Aro mordiera a Alec, volvimos a la habitación.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Si… si…- me sonrío- Claro- me abrazo- Bella muchísimas gracias- se río- Si hubiera dejado de ser tan terca antes hubiéramos sido grandes amigas- me alarme

-¿Por qué dices eso?- mi voz denuncio a mi estado de animo

-Porque Aro no tiene tan mal corazón, y a la larga perdonaras a Edward- lo dijo todo como si fuera tan obvio- En un par de semanas como mucho estarás fuera de aquí- sonrío con tristeza- Es una lastima que me vaya a perder tu amistad- se río- Pero voy aprovechar todo el tiempo que te quedes aquí- me abrazo nuevamente y yo le correspondí-Bella ya robe demasiado de tu tiempo- casi me hecha a patadas de su cuarto, jamás pensé que Jane seria la chica animada que me mostraba ahora- Tienes que hablar con Edward ¡Pero ya!- se río, terminándome de echar y anonada seguí su consejo. Pero alguien me paro

-¿Bella podemos hablar?- me pregunto

-Vale- dije… me iba a ser muy difícil lograr hablar con Edward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Y… aquí tenemos una pequeña reconciliación. Jajajaja soy tan malvada que dejare la charla de Edward para mucho mas tarde, las cosas entre Bella y Edward seguirán por un rato en la dimensión desconocida (muajajajajaja) vale… estudiar física me hace mal chicas! Espero que les haya gustado, me sentía mal si no les dejaba algo!**

**Y ahora… tengo una cita con Coulomb y luego otra con Ohm!**

**Besotes**

**MissBlack (la gran estudiosa en física)**


	7. Por Fin

**La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Se que no tengo perdón de Dios, y bueno… para las interesadas, ¡Salve el examen! En fin… este capitulo costo mucho en salir u.u**

Pero Alec me paro, y a mi hermanito adorado no le podía negar nada

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunto

-Vale- dije, aunque quería hablar con Alec, se me iba a ser muy difícil poder hablar con Edward.

Cuando entre al cuarto donde Alec me llevaba, me dejo bastante shockeada, no esperaba que dentro de este estuviera Heidi, Felix y Demetri.

-Bella, hicimos esto para dejarte de robar tiempo crucial con Edward- me reí por el comentario de Heidi

-Si mira enana, yo te quiero- me despeino los pelos de la coronilla- Y mucho, pero no te quiero ver como zombie- Felix se río de su propia gracia

-Si, mira Bella- dijo Alec abrazándome- Yo… yo… no quiero verte como el amo Cayo- dijo Alec abrazándome mas fuerte

-Ya… ya…- dije consolándolo- Pero todos hablan como si me fuera a ir- la cara de todos, mostrando lo obvio que era, hizo que me sintiera estúpida

-Bella… si investigas y rascas un poco en el castillo, conseguirás una salida- dijo Demetri en un tono misterioso  
-Demetri… gracias supongo- todos se rieron, yo me sentí un poquito mas tonta

-Vale enana- dijo Felix alejándome de Alec- ¡Es la hora de la verdad!- alce una ceja

-Buena manera de echarme Felix- pero me acorde de algo- Demetri ¿puedo hablar contigo?- el solo asintió y nos fuimos a un rincón apartado

-Demetri… solo te voy a decir una cosa- susurre- Acércate a Jane- y con eso me fui

-¡Bella!- sentí el grito de Demetri- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?- me di vuelta comenzando a caminar de espaldas

-Solo hazme caso tonto- le grite y seguí mi camino. ¿Dónde estará metido Edward?  
Ya hace mas de media hora que lo estoy buscando, y me siento un poco boba… hasta que ¡bingo! Edward servido en bandeja de plata

-¡Edward!- le grite y corrí un poco para alcanzarlo- Ya podemos hablar- le sonreí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, el camino fue silencioso, y cuando entro vi que examino toda mi habitación. Yo tenía algunos cuadros de arte moderno, mi cuarto era azul oscuro con franjas celestes, en el medio había una gran cama, con sabanas blancas y una pared era un armario.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que yo miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda, el silencio retumbaba por las paredes, y solo se oía nuestra lenta respiración

-Bella- dijo en un murmullo, me di vuelta mirándolo, sus hermosos ojos dorados. Reflejaban tanto dolor, yo deseaba abrazarlo, pero no podía por ahora.

-Lo siento- dijo de nuevo- Yo… lamento haber demorado tanto- sonreí

-Sabía que si te habías ido, lo harías por mucho tiempo Edward- dije- También sabia que no podía contar con Jacob, no otra vez- baje la mirada- Solo, te espere- mi voz sonó lúgubre- No me tendría que haber enfadado tanto, no estaba en mis planes- suspire, aunque era innecesario- Yo… yo… ¿me dejas mostrártelo?- le pedí, no podía describirlo con palabras, el solo asintió. Nos miramos, y aparecimos en el bosque de Forks. Hacia tantos años que no recordaba eso, yo estaba tirada en la tierra, parecía una muñeca rota, lloraba sin parar. Edward intento acercarse para consolar a la Bella humana

-No- susurre y no lo logro su cometido, en el ambiente sonaba una canción, era tan triste que rompía el corazón. Empecé a cantarla, y Edward miraba con dolor la escena, sin poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de la Bella humana. Podía ver en sus ojos dorados, se reflejaba en ellos el dolor mismo que sufría mi otro yo en el suelo. El pesar reinaba en la atmosfera y la canción con sus acordes lo representaba tan bien…

_How__ did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know_

Cada palabra le dalia, lo podía ver, le dolía tanto como a mi al cantarlas. Pero tenia que mostrarle cuando me había hecho sufrir, tenía que entender.

_Do you see what we'__ve done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna maje such fools of ourselves_

Me rompía el corazón verlo a él así, ver mi yo del pasado de esa manera. Ojala hubiera una forma mas sencilla, pero yo tenia que superarlo, y él tenia que entender… y lo estaba entendiendo, las palabras de la canción reflejaban tan bien como yo me sentía en ese momento.

_How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know__  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

Con los últimos acordes de la canción mi memoria termino. Quedamos en absoluto silencio, vi sus pies acercarse a mí, era tan cobarde que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bella- su voz rompió el silencio- Lo lamento tanto- me abrazo pero no le correspondí, se separo y levanto mi mentón con su dedo índice

-¿Todavía me amas?- susurro, quería decirle que si, pero mis palabras no salían de mi boca, me desespere, los segundos parecían eternos, y el si quemaba mi garganta

-Si- susurre con la voz ronca, el sonrío y todo quedo perdonando, el dolor insoportable se había transformado en una alegría inmensa. Él con un simple beso logro que mi dolor haya quedado en un pasado lejano. Esta vez el beso pudo llegar a mas de cuando yo era humana solíamos llegar. Disfrute cada segundo con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando nos separamos, pero rápidamente nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo

-Te extrañe- susurre con mi cara pegada a su pecho

-Yo también te extrañe Bella- dijo acariciándome el cabello. Me sentí tan bien, tan liviana. Pero aunque una parte mi ser estaba totalmente entregada al momento, hubo otra que se preparaba a lo que nos esperaba. Porque aunque me sentía libre, no lo era. Mi existencia pertenecía a Marco, Cayo y Aro, por toda la eternidad tenía que velar por su seguridad, y no sabia como podía escapar de esto.

**Chicas! Y.. me salio algo musical el capitulo… a las interesadas la canción es Decore de Paramore (siii…. Banda sonora de la película n.n) :/ este fic me a traído sus problemas… lo mas seguro es que lo termine y continúe escribiendo pequeñas situaciones como "Yogurt con Cereales", me gusta mas escribir pequeñas historias :D  
Lo siento por lo corto… pero es todo lo que salio u.u**

**Besotes**

**MissBlack07**


	8. Perdon, Perdon, Perdon!

**Chicas lo siento mucho!**

**Pero fietas, amigos, la peli de crepúsculo, compras navideñas, amanecer xD, etc**

**Por todo eso no podre escribir en un buen tiempo**

**¡Pero tranquilas! Las ideas las tengo... supongo que después del 2º de Enero escribire algo... ya tengo pc nueva :S pero tiene unos problemitas y me qede sin lugar donde dejar mis relatos... en fin... les deseo unas felices fiestas!**

**Y después de 7 de Enero se me va hacer difícil de escribir, me voy de vacaciones a un lugar donde el internet no existe u.u y el cyber mas sercano esta a 100 km u.u**

**Besoo**

**MissBlack07**


	9. Fin

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

**Dios T-T discúlpenme… se me hizo imposible pero aquí estoy!**

**Fin**

Estábamos tirados en el pasto del claro, tomados de la mano, sin la necesidad de decir nada, hacia unos días atrás su familia se había ido del magnifico castillo, ya Aro les estaba fijando el ojo a mi amado y sus hermanos, por lo cual huyeron en forma delicada. Los Cullen ahora se encontraban en su casa de Londres, mientras que Edward se había quedado en un pueblo cercano a Volterra, para verme solo en las noches.

Mientras yo, investigaba, para fundamentar mi ida. Es lo mínimo que le debía a los Vulturis, sabia que Cheresa no me iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles, pero con una justificación digna era libre. Pero era tan difícil… Edward me había contado de Eleazar pudo abandonar a la guardia, suspire

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- me pregunto, mientras me acariciaba el rostro

-No se si podré salir- dije derrotada- Es muy difícil- el sonrió- Todos siguen diciendo que busque, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso?- dije molesta, consiguiendo que el se riera de mi

-Ya te dije que Eleazar dijo que se marchaba y listo- me mordí el labio

-Pero el no tenia mi poder- puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Sabes que Aro cree que vas mas allá de lo que puedo hacer actualmente!- dije parándome, el hizo lo mismo y me abrazo por la cintura

-Debes relajarte- me dijo y lo mire

-Ya claro- refunfuñe

-Yo se como- y empezó a besar mi cuello, vale eso era relajante. Subió hacia mi cara y llego a mis labios. Ya estaba totalmente relajada y el lo sintió, lentamente se separo de mi, logrado que emitiera un quejido. Amaba estar junto a Edward, mas cerca de lo que había estado con el en mi vida humana. Los primeros rayos del sol nos iluminaron, logrando que me quejara. Las noches me parecían demasiadas cortas.

-Diles hoy, ya no te complique tanto- me abrazo y me beso por ultima vez- Si eres libres me lo avisas hoy- bromeo

-Hasta el anochecer- solté su mano y corrí hacia el castillo. Cuando entre Heidi se reía

-Bella ¿Por qué te vas por las noches y vuelves con esa cara de emoción?- me pregunto

-Secreto- dije y me miro ofendida, le sonreí y fui a mi cuarto, a plantearme lo que me dijo Edward.

Luego de pensarlo por varias horas, baje a la biblioteca a buscar un poco de la historia de Eleazar en el castillo. Cayo llevaba todo un historial de todos los vampiros que habían formado parte de la guardia, en estas clases de fichas se encontraba la historia del vampiro y su poder. Solo podías ver la de vampiros que ya no pertenecieran a la guardia, cuestiones de seguridad. Yo pensaba que estos vampiros habían muerto en diferentes misiones otorgadas o por quebrantar la ley. Además de la guerra que hubo en el Sur, aunque los Vulturis lograron exterminar a cientos de vampiros, su guardia sufrió algunas bajar. Lo mismo sucedió en el exterminio de los niños inmortales y de los hijos de la luna.

Busque el nombre de Eleazar. ¡Bingo! Su poder era detectar el don de los otros, una historia bastante interesante, y se fue cuando conoció a una vampiresa llamada Carme, tenía un punto. Seguí buscando y descubrí que Cayo tenía un sistema de ordenar a los vampiros ya muertos de los que decidieron abandonar la guardia, de los que eran unos 4. El ya mencionado Eleazar, una tal Elieen, vivió con los Vulturis durante toda la época antigua, y en el renacimiento los abandono por otro vampiro llamado Balthamos. Me reí, ya que el nombre Elieen significaba luz y Balthamos tranquilidad. Supe esto ya que en mis noches y gracias a cursos en Internet había tomado uno para identificar el significado de los nombres.

La otra vampiresa en abandonar la guardia fue Lena, estuvo en la guardia entre el renacimiento y la edad moderna, también deserto la guardia por amor, su principie azul llamado Baruch. Me sorprendió la conexión entre los desertores todos por amor. Era como un patrón. Y por último se encontraba Helen "La Bella" como le había puesto Cayo en su descripción. Esta había durado un siglo y medio con los Vulturis hasta que sorprendentemente se había enamorado de un humano. Su nombre era Alan, según la historia Helen se había marchado diciendo haber encontrado su amor, y a los ochenta años volvió para pedir la ejecución. El motivo de esto fue que ella no pudo convertir a su amado en vampiro, le dolía en el alma, me reí se parecía a Edward. Por lo tanto al morir el, ella busco su muerte. Sonreí, ya que tuvo que romper las reglas, tal como lo intento hacer Edward en su tiempo. Mire el reloj y vi que faltaban 3 horas para el anochecer.

Me dirigí hacia la sala donde se reunían los amos, entre dando una reverencia

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- dijo Aro amablemente

-Vengo a presentar mi deserción- dije firmemente

-¿Causas?- pregunto Cayo

-Amor- Aro empezó a reírse

-Amo, hice mi tarea- Aro se sonrió- Y no fui la única que deserto por esto, y ustedes lo permitieron- Cayo asintió con la cabeza- Esos fueron Elieen, Lena, Helen y Eleazar- dije

-Bella sabes que eres libre de irte cuando lo desees- dijo Aro- Nuestra guardia es libre de hacer lo que quieran- dijo y con esas palabras fui libre, no fue tan difícil como pensé.

Fui a mi habitación y empaque todo lo mió, en total unas tres maletas grande. Me despedí de Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix y Heidi. Me fui contenta de saber que Jane y Demetri se habían emparejado, y fui al claro, a esperar a Edward.

Cuando el sol se oculto, apareció Edward, sorprendido de verme con maletas

-SOY LIBRE- dije saltando a sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas. Cuando apenas pude decir nada mas, me di cuenta que estaba subiendo a un taxi y en camino al aeropuerto mas cercano, me reí en los brazos de Edward.- Eres rápido- le dije dándole un beso.

-No- dijo a secas- Tu andabas en tu mundo- se rió. Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos tomamos un vuelo hacia Londres

-¿Cuándo tiempo vamos a pasar en Londres?- pregunte curiosa

-Un mes- dijo yo sonreí, abordamos el avión. El viaje se me hizo rápido, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la gran casa, me gire

-Edward ¿estaremos juntos para siempre?- pregunte dudosa, el apretó mi mano y me abrazo

-Para toda la eternidad- dijo y sello mis labios con un beso…

**Fin**

**Vale… no me gusta el final, pero ya no tenia mas ideas xD**

**Gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia!**


End file.
